Present invention embodiments relate to network searching systems and more specifically, to a computer program product, a method and a system for simultaneously displaying selected items from search results produced by a search engine.
Web browsers are designed to allow a user to access remote web sites. In particular, web browsers are commonly used to access search engine sites, such as GOOGLE, MICROSOFT's BING, or YAHOO!, to search the internet for other sites relevant to keywords, questions, or other such queries entered by the user. Generally, web browsers treat search engine sites just like any other web site, insofar as the browser is responsible for rendering the HTML, images, JavaScript, and other resources' payload, while a search engine application at the remote site may be responsible for providing the payload and any back end application logic. Accordingly, a typical user experience is that a user enters one or more keywords or queries, submits these to the search engine, and, then, the user is presented with a long list of search results, possibly included over multiple pages. Once presented with the list of search results, a user typically clicks, one by one, on a search result link to view a result page. If the first result page isn't interesting or helpful to the user, the user may navigate back to the list of search results and select a second, different result link to view a second result page. This process of navigating back and forth between result pages and the results list is time-consuming and laborious.
In view of this, some search engines, such as BING and GOOGLE provide a single-page preview capability which allows a user to hover over a search page result link to see an in-page preview of the target of the link. However, in-page previews limit a user to viewing one page at a time and still require a user to navigate back and forth between a result page and a search list in order to fully determine if a result page might be interesting.